Jamie?
by irishangelxx
Summary: Oneshot: It started with them screaming and ended in hysterical laughter, rated M 'cause I'm paranoid, don't like? don't read.


**Disclaimer thingy: I don't own anything in here (sadly) 'cept the plot, k?**

* * *

><p><em>Third person's POV<em>

It started with them screaming at one another. They couldn't help it. They were both just so bloody stubborn. And they got red in the face and their eyes practically _blazed _with anger and then they realise how close they are, basically nose to nose (though she's on her toes because he's infuriatingly tall) and one of them (her, because he's too bloody scared) pressed their lips to the others.

_James POV  
><em>I'm not even sure what we were fighting about, all I know is that she was being all cold and stuck up again and I was sick of it. We were getting along just fine and then one day she just decided that we should go back to being Potter and Evans instead of James and Lily and then she said something that would've been teasing a few weeks back but was sarcastic and just plain nasty and I snapped. I started yelling and she was yelling back and I couldn't make sense of half of what she was saying and she was so close and her eyes fluttered shut and her lips were on mine and I just couldn't think straight anymore. The only thing that registered was the feeling rushing through my body, like someone had opened injected something in my veins and it sharpened all my senses and felt like a serious sugar high.

_Lily POV  
><em>I was kissing James Potter, I was kissing James Potter, WHY IN THE HELL WAS I KISSING JAMES POTTER?  
>It wasn't like a first kiss between two people was supposed to be, sweet and reassurring. It was hot and passionate and everything that I had imagined, yes I do realise that I just admitted to fantasizing about James Potter now shut up. He was shocked at first and I was cursing myself but then (of their own accord, I swear! I didn't know what was happening!) my arms slipped up around his shoulders and my hands locked around his neck.<br>Then he responed. His tongue slid along my lips and my mouth parted and his hands were rough on my waist, and I'm not sure how exactly it happened but I was against the wall. My legs lifted and wrapped tight around his hips and I was sure that my skirt was bunched up but I honestly couldn't care. My fingers were knotted in his hair (that was so soft and fine). And his hands were everywhere. (OK not _everywhere _I'm not a slut!) His hands latched together at the small of my back and he was walking backwards 'til his legs hit the sofa and he sat down. And then . . . well _that _was new. I didn't mean too (well I think I didn't mean too) but I accidently on purpose ground against him, and since I was sitting in his lap and wearing a skirt well . . . he's a boy, whaddya expect?  
>It was half growl half groan that came out of his throat from deep in his chest and on hearing it, my stomach clenched and it was instinct that had me grinding down again. My fingers moved from his hair to the buttons on his shirt and moved quickly through them and when I was done I praised whoever invented quidditch as my hands slide across his washboard stomach and up over the broad, toned shoulders. My blouse was off too, though I wasn't sure when it had come off but I pressed myself closer to him because the feeling off his skin on mine was amazing and he was warm and his hands were doing things to me that hadn't been done before and my fingers were shaking as they moved to trace his features and then he flipped us over so that we were lying down and he was on top. It turned kinda sweet then. The kisses were slower and gentler and his hands were caressing not grabbing and my mind turned off instead off all these thoughts blurring through my head. And all I could think was James James James . . . and then the entrance to heads common room burst open and the marauders came in and Sirius was talking a mile a minute and then . . . "Jamie?"<br>I knew I should be mortified because I was underneath James Potter and I was only in my underwear (I didn't know what the hell happened to my skirt) but they were all standing there looking shocked and Sirius had just called James 'Jamie' so of course I did the natural thing for me. I started to giggle uncontrollably, it got so bad that I ended up on the floor rolling around and holding my stomach. Of course, then there were four boys staring at me so that just made me laugh even harder.  
>When I thought I was finished laughing I sat up but then James' eyes widened and he threw me his shirt so of course I looked down, realised I was still in my underwear and that there were four seventeen-year-old boys in the room and burst out laughing again. James cracked a smile as he looked at me and then he turned to his friends, "Um you'd better leave or she'll be like this all night."<br>"That would ruin your plans wouldn't it Prongs?" Sirius said with a grin.  
>Remus rolled his eyes and began to usher both the boys out of the room. "Sorry for uh <em>interrupting, <em>night Prongs, night Lily."  
>"You <em>will <em>tell us _everything_ tomorrow Prongs or Merlin help you, we'll disown you!" Sirius threatened as he was shoved out the door.  
>"Um sorry 'bout that?" James said carefully after they were gone.<br>I had calmed down a bit by this stage but what I said next just made me start to laugh all over again.  
>"S'alight Jamie."<p>

* * *

><p>Right so I gave it a go, let me know what you think? Thanks :D<p> 


End file.
